2008-05-14
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Judith Lucy, Dylan Lewis, Greedy Smith, Lisa Miller, Guests: Lisa Miller, Dylan Lewis, Judith Lucy, Greedy Smith The teams were Alan, Lisa and Greedy, and Myf, Dylan and Judith. The games played were Know Your Product, Two Little Words, Video Mania, Substitute, and The Final Countdown. Official description Episode Sixteen (14/05/2008) Our special guests this week are former ABC Recovery host Dylan Lewis, straight talking comedian Judy Lucy, singer and songwriter Lisa Miller and Mental As Anything band member Greedy Smith. This week's closing performance features a video clip from Cameo called "Word Up" from 1987. It combines dancing policemen, great moustaches, and a red leather codpiece. This has to be seen to be believed. Myf's Team Dylan Lewis has hosted many TV shows, including the ABC's very own Recovery. In 2002, he won Celebrity Big Brother and walked away a winner again in 2005 on Celebrity Circus. His talents aren't limited with just TV. He was the lead singer for electric funk/alternative band, The Brown Hornet. Since then he has moved to radio and can be heard on Nova 100 Melbourne on the morning shift. Judith Lucy is one sassy lady, primarily known for her comedic talents after having toured Australia with several successful shows, including Colour Me Judith, I'm Going to Learn How to Fly and I Failed! The latter being about her short lived career on a breakfast show. In 1999, she was nominated for an ARIA award with her comedy album, King Of The Road. However it's her roles in Crackerjack and Bad Eggs, along side Mick Molloy, which showed us her acting skills. 2008 sees the publication of Judith's first book The Lucy Family Alphabet. Alan's Team Lisa Miller sets herself apart from the pack with her distinctive voice. It's little wonder when she grew up listening to Leadbelly, Woody Guthrie, Paul Robeson, The Beatles and, of course, Bob Dylan. She began writing songs at the age of 14, also playing the flute and guitar. Starting out, she played the coffee houses, as any young singer does. Since the release of her debut album in 1996, she has received several ARIA nominations for her work. The release of her fifth solo album, Morning In The Bowl Of Night cemented her place in the Australian music scene. This album was named in the shortlist for the prestigious Australian Music Prize. Greedy Smith is a musician better known for his work with Aussie band, Mental As Anything. But his true love was in art, studying it in Darlinghurst in the mid 70s. It was while he was studying art that he met fellow band members Martin Murphy, Chris O'Doherty, David Twohill and Steve Coburn. The band played at art school parties and dances. What's in a name... Andrew acquired the nickname Greedy around 1978 or 1979 when before Mentals show he demolished the better part of a bucket of KFC prior to going on stage. He was however still billed as Andy Smith on a promotional photo from early 1979. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes